


What He Wanted

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was made for a Secret Santa on amino, hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	What He Wanted

Sigh.... how long had it been? Oh, that’s right. A year exactly since the incident. The day where Hajime had experienced the most despair he had ever felt in his whole life. The day where his one and only, Komaeda Nagito, had died before Hinata could do anything to save him.

They say Christmas was a time for miracles, but not for Hajime. The year prior to this one, he had been sleeping with his boyfriend on Christmas Eve, when all of the sudden robbers had broken into the house and awoke them from their slumber. It was nearly 12 am.. almost Christmas exactly. It’s no secret that Christmas time is a time where many robberies occur, whether it be with decorations, belongings, money, you name it. Though Hinata had never expected something like this to occur. It was quite obvious that life would be dangerous with Komaeda’s luck, but it was never to the point where the white-haired boy’s life would be taken in the process. But until now, Hinata never knew how this could be possible.

With Komaeda’s luck, the cycle was always formatted as such;; Nagito is put in a dire situation, AKA the bad luck, but he survives and goes back to normal, AKA the good luck. But with this logic, it didn’t make any sense as to how he had died. Well, until Hajime had took some time to consider it. 

Komaeda had gone downstairs when he heard the burglars break in, and they had grappled for a good few minutes until the brunette was out of his bed and had reality slapped in his face. Or rather... shot. After Nagito had managed to get out of the robber’s range, one of them had pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Hajime. Komaeda, however, was so beat up at this point that it wouldn’t matter if he got out of this or not,, he’d be dead or severely injured for the rest of his life.

Because of his lack of self worth,,, Nagito didn’t care if he was dead; he just wanted Hinata alive. And that’s why the luck had worked in *his* favor, and his only.

Nagito Komaeda *always* got what he wanted. What he wanted was for his beloved Hajime to be alive... and for Komaeda himself to be dead.

The talentless boy had never considered this until now,, and it only brought him more despair. If Komaeda hadn’t been so selfless... he wouldn’t have had to die. It brought him to tears as he sat in the dim-lit living room, watching the clock tick down to midnight as his vision became blurred. Hajime had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry, for Nagito,, but he couldn’t keep that promise. There was no more hope for him.. only despair.

“Nagito,, why... why do you do this to yourself.... You wouldn’t have had to die..” He whimpered under his breath. Hinata’s chest was heavy and he felt utterly defeated. But,, part of him couldn’t just succumb to the despair of losing the one he loved. For someone like Nagito,, he just couldn’t.

Though he was feeling weak and powerless, Hajime got up. He couldn’t cry like a baby all night. With a sense of urgency and sudden adrenaline, the brunette had started to get ready. Combing his hair, showering and everything. Once he had finished, he put on some warm clothes and a coat and headed back downstairs, grabbing a bouquet of poinsettias Nanami had gifted him to cheer him up, Hajime was off.

His boots sauntering though the snowy street, the brunette looked around. There were lights of every color and shade all around, it was a striking sight. But he wasn’t going that way, he was headed to the darker path, towards the cemetery. Though it was still lit, not as much. There were little white lights wrapped around the gates and overhead, they were like tiny bright stars.

As his eyes adjusted to the darker setting, he spotted the gravestone of his deceased beloved. He kneeled down in front of it, running his fingers on the grooves of the words carved on the smooth stone, letting out a melancholy sigh. “I wish you didn’t have to go...” He whispered.

Hajime placed the bouquet on the patch of grass before the grave, moving his hand over it, as if he was caressing a loved one.

“Merry Christmas, Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a Secret Santa on amino, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
